Hidden Sight
by Owlwing
Summary: This story takes place moons after Iceclaw's Destiny. Two cats with an important destiny ahead of them; one danger threatening to drown the clan in blood. Will they be able to bring this cat to light before the new clan is destroyed forever?
1. The Message

**Hello there Warrior fans! Another story is coming your way, but in this one, things may be different. This takes place moons after Iceclaw's Destiny. The clans had grown in numbers, to a point where feeding every cat had become hard. Many died from starvation. Starclan sent four cats (Marshstep, Heatpelt, Earthpelt and Steamtail) to lead a number of cats from each clan, all either warriors or apprentices, to make a new home. Each clan is named after the cat that founded it; the story told here takes place in Marshclan. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Starlight glittered on the misty forest floor as four great leaders gathered around the icy cold pool. Firestar, Blackstar Spottedstar and Leopardstar glanced at each other as they settled down. Firestar bent his head towards Spottedstar as she looked at the leaders intently.

"Welcome to Starclan, Spottedstar." Firestar held her gaze warmly. "I've seen how you aided your Clan in defeating the Fisher's, and took leadership position when Crowstar was filled with grief and unable to be that leader. You served your Clan well." Spottedstar shifted her paws in angst.

"Thank you Firestar." She lifted her chin in pride and continued, "I do not regret laying down any of my lives down for my clan, and my kits are succeeding my pawsteps well." Leopardstar snorted impatiently as Blackstar looked at Spottedstar in curiosity.

"And what of your brother Iceclaw?" He looked at her pointedly as her eyes grew dark. "He had almost sacrificed everything because you appeared more important."

"My brother had taken so many moons as a faithful deputy to me, and died with me in our final battle. He repaid his debt to the Clan a hundred times over!" She snarled, feeling her hackles rise. Leopardstar pushed her way between the two leaders. "This is not the time Spottedstar!" She hissed, then lowered her voice. "I understand your suffering. But we must look to more important things."

Firestar nodded. "The Clans grew in size since the moons we left them." He sighed and continued on, "Each clan had to send away a pawful of warriors and apprentices to find a home elsewhere, and make four new Clans. This was the hardest decision ever made as long as the clans have survived."

"Each cat we had chosen from the clan is leading their new lives well." Leopardstar rasped. "Marshstar of Marshclan, relatives of Riverclan, has developed new ways to fight and hunt." She glanced at Blackstar as his eyes flashed in wariness. "Unfortunately the relatives of Shadowclan had found no place like their old home. They decided living in the gorge would be the better home, where the heat may scorch their fur during the day but hunting is valuable at night. Heatstar of Heatclan was a wise choice." He motioned to Firestar with a flick of his tail. "As we know how rogues and kittypets can have warrior blood," Firestar glared at Blackstar, "Harvey the rogue wanted to live among us. Being a survivor living alone, Starclan had shown him that he can be a leader of Earthclan as Earthstar. I do not regret my choice." He nodded to Spottedstar. "The relatives of Windclan were fortunate to find moorland. Steamclan will thrive under the youthful watch of Iceclaw's daughter Streamstar."

Leopardstar stood up as Mothwing, Riverclan's old medicine cat, bounded to her breathlessly. The fear in her eyes was clear, but a fire of intensity blazed in determination. "I have a new prophecy!" She hissed. Leopardstar's eyes widened. Mothwing hardly ever had a sign, she had believed in Starclan only after the Dark Forest attacked; however Leopardstar valued her wisdom. "A cat that thirsts for revenge will drown the marshes in blood. In the night, an owl will watch over her clan with wisdom, while the rock will show with true sight."

Leopardstar drew back, her gaze meeting each of the other leaders. "How could an owl or a rock be able to distinguish what is evil?" She shook her broad head. "There is no way!" In the pool, two she-cats came into view, their kits suckling as they slept. As she stared into the icy depths, a soft light brown and white she kit looked straight ahead, as if knowing Leopardstar was watching her. Leopardstar bowed her head. "Very well," She rasped. "I shall deliver the message to Marshstar." She turned around and headed towards a small tunnel.

"Wait Leopardstar!" Firestar called to her as she turned around. "Do not tell her who the two cats are. She is still new to her leadership and must work the prophecy out with her medicine cat." Leopardstar looked at him solemnly, and without saying another word, she pushed her way through the ferns.


	2. Step into Apprenticeship

Owlkit awoke to the sound of her mother Dappleleaf and her brother and sister sleeping curled together. She felt as though someone was watching her, as she stared into the darker half of the nursery. Dawn had broken through some of the branches that sheltered them; content, she prodded her mother. "Can I go out to play? Some of the apprentices are out already!" She mewed.

"Fine, but only if you stay close to your father." She flicked her tail in the direction of the big tabby tom. She puffed her chest in pride at knowing she was named after Owlcry; her father was one of the strongest fighters in the clan! Squealing, she raced outside. The air smelled boggy and familiar, the swampy water close enough to the hill where their camp rested. As she looked around, she felt happiness and excitement coming from the west. Following the feeling as if it were a scent, she found three apprentices play fighting. "Can I play?" She bounced over, wriggling her fluffy tail. She enjoyed the company of Willowpaw, Ravenpaw and the newly apprenticed Rockpaw.

Rockpaw shook his head. "This game is for apprentices only!" He flicked his tail at the two she-cats, but they were already greeting Owlkit. "She will be an apprentice soon Rockpaw!" Ravenpaw scolded gently as she arched her back in the warm sun. "Marshstar already made the announcement, remember?"

Willowpaw nodded and added, "Plus Rockpaw, how can you say no to her? She's friendly and cute, unlike you when you played games with us." Owlkit felt a flash of irritation and anger pulse through Rockpaw as he stomped away. As soon as he left, her brother Eaglekit and her sister Pebblekit raced each other out of the nursery.

"Owlkit!" Eaglekit yowled as he pounced on her; she could feel the excitement bubble in him like a river. "We're going to be apprentices now!" Pebblekit remained silent, but determination and happiness flooded her body. As soon as they began to scuffle on the soft earth, Marshstar yowled for a clan meeting. Dappletail rushed out to quickly groom Owlkit before finding a place to sit near Fallen-Oak.

"It is with great honor that I am able to perform my favorite ceremony!" Marshstar called out once all the cats had gathered. "It is time for Eaglekit, Owlkit and Pebblekit to be made apprentices!" With a flick of her tail, she beckoned forward the three kits. She stood in front of Eaglekit. Eaglekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw." She looked among the cats gathered below. "Darkshade!" As Marshstar called out the dark she-cats name, she widened her yellow eyes in surprise. "You were a fine mentor for Brightwhisker. Please pass on your skills once more to make another worthy warrior." Everyone called his name as his eyes shined in pride and stepped back. Marshstar looked at Owlkit and beckoned her forward.

Owlkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Owlpaw." For a second, Owlpaw saw a flash of intensity in her leaders eyes. Why is she looking at me in curiosity? She wondered as the moment went as quickly as it came. "Reedstream!" She glanced at her deputy. "Your courage in the move to our new home was strong and committed. I ask that you pass the same knowledge and patience onto this apprentice." As he touched her nose, she could feel happiness and pride in the cats that called her name. Marshstar looked at Pebblekit and signaled her forward.

Pebblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pebblepaw." She looked ahead at a tortoiseshell she-cat. "Dawnfur, you have suffered much since you came here, losing your kit and your apprentice in the same moon. Teach this apprentice with your wisdom and understanding and will to do what is right." Mews of understanding and congratulations rang throughout the camp as the three apprentices and mentors met up. Owlpaw looked at Reedwhisker with uncertainty; it is an honor to be trained by the deputy!

"What shall we do first?" Owlpaw looked at Reedstream excited, but before he could answer, Eaglepaw spoke up.

"We could learn how to hunt! I already practiced mine before!" He crouched down wiggling his tail down. Darkshade purred, "Keep your tail down Eaglepaw!" Owlpaw noticed Marshstar coming before the others. Something felt like she was staring at Owlpaw; instinctively she turned and lapped at her brown pelt.

"Are you excited for your first day as the other two are Owlpaw?" Owlpaw looked up and met her gaze. "I am."

Marshstar flicked her tail as Rockpaw padded over. "Then you can begin battle training with Rockpaw, as he is a newer apprentice. Are we clear?" Owlpaw looked at Rockpaw, his face twisted in a sneer. Why does he act like this to me? She dipped her head and followed Rockpaw, Marshstar and Reedstream to the marsh clearing.

Owlpaw found herself tired after her first practice battle. Rockpaw fought back almost like a grown warrior; his swipes were timed well but not strong enough to hurt her. She still found his emotions rather complex. I still don't know why he acts so hostile to me, she wondered as she closed her eyes. I sense desperation, curiosity, hesitation and something I can't quite put my paw on. As she fell asleep, something prodded her in the side.

"I'm trying to sleep!" She hissed, opening her amber eyes to a broad-faced she-cat with spots on her golden pelt. "Beware of a cat that appears good, with dark claws hidden in blood!" She hissed. Owlpaw snapped her head up in terror. Shaking, she stood up and walked out of the apprentice den, relishing the cool air. Lilystep and Cedarpelt sat watching the camp, their tails nearly touching; Owlpaw felt their love and suspected there would be kits in a moon or so.

"Going out for some air?" Lilystep meowed, her eyes narrowed tired. "I have a lot on my mind is all." Without answering another question that lingered in the she-cat and tom, she padded through the branch tunnel, desperate to see the swamp. Listening to the crows and hearing the frogs soothed her. Could it be Rockpaw the cat was warning me about? She wondered.

"Where are you going?" Owlpaw's tail fluffed up in fear and spun around to pounce on her attacker. It was Rockpaw! "What are you doing, following me?" She hissed, not detecting any emotion. "I just became an apprentice today! Why do you act like I'm a burr in your fur?"

Rockpaw met her gaze with an intense gaze of his own. "It's because I haven't been able to figure you out yet. Ever since I first saw you in the nursery, you appear wiser than that of any other clan cat."

Owlpaw snorted. "How can you tell what I'm like if you've never even tried to get to know me?" She continued walking towards the swamp when he stopped her with what he said next.

"I assume the she-cat visited you in your dreams as well." She turned to him as he continued in a rush. "I can sense a change in you. I can see a cat's true being."


End file.
